1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that has a power-saving mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, printers tend not to be turned off in offices at the closing time and, in such a case, the standby power that is consumed until the opening time in the next morning is completely waste.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-88521 discloses a printer that automatically controls and turns on/off the main power by determining the working time on the basis of the output from an illumination sensor.
Such a conventional printer controls and keeps the power in a normal mode at the time when the main power is turned on automatically but it is rare for users to start using the printer immediately after the main power is tuned on and, in many cases, the printer transitions to a sleep state via a non-operation state.
In other words, conventional printers that automatically turn on/off the main power still consume waste standby power.
In view of the problem of the conventional technology, there is a need to provide a new image forming apparatus that can minimize standby power in the apparatus that automatically turns on/off the main power.
Examinations on a new image forming apparatus that can minimize standby power in the apparatus that automatically turns on/off the main power reached the following configuration, which led to the invention.